I am the words: Falling Apart
by xX-karebear-Xx
Summary: In short this is a story of Grief, Friendship, and acceptance. Keely's dad is put in a coma by hit and run accident, and Phil's Sister and mother are killed in the time machine crash. Fate brought them together, so will they learn to cope, and let love in
1. Chapter 1

Anything you say, I am the words: falling apart

**chapter 1**

Crashing to your side and your breaking up this silence 

---------------

A dark haired boy sat at the front of the slide, his black leather bound sketchbook sprawled across his lap. His right hand moving up and down causing the charcoal pencil to tap against the blank page of the book. he sat staring into space. He appeared to be searching for something,a blank expression fallowed by a splash of sorrow painted his face.

"you know some people actually want to slide." came a familiar voice , waking him from his thoughts.

turning around he saw a girl with blond hair sitting at the top of the slide. she was staring at him while pushing one of her loose curls back behind her ear.

"so" he replied bluntly turning back to his work.

"move so i can slide" she snapped

"slide and maybe i will move" he shot back

"fine i will" she said taking off from the platform that she had previously been sitting on.

The boy got up and turned around just in time to see the girl crash into him, sending them falling to the ground. she now lay on top of him staring into his deep chocolate eyes. they lay there for a moment seeming to be hypnotized in each others stare.

"This is the second time today" said the boy waking them from their trance, he was grinning a little still looking into her eyes

she frowned for a second but then said "i'm Keely Teslow" putting a smile back on her face

with a deep sigh the boy said "so you keep telling me,"

"right" she replied blushing a little "so do you have a name?"

"yes" he replied

"well are you going to tell me what it is then?" said Keely

"I don't know, are you going to get off of me?" he smirked

by now Keely was scarlet red, and began to stand. brushing the evidence of her fall off her.

"It's Phil, Phil Diffy" said the boy who was now on his feet, he then grabbed his sketchbook, turned around and left

Keely watched him go smiling to herself, over her small accomplishment

_**Earlier that day**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Phil paced outside the office door of Pickford High. to say he was nervous was an understatement, his palms were sweating and he probably looked like a fool as he constantly mouthed his prepared speech. He had to make sure everything went right. If anyone became suspicious, he knew the FTC (Future Travel Control) would find out that his family and he were no longer in 2121 and his father would probably spend the rest of his life in prison for interfering with past events. He could not repeat, NOT let anyone in this stupid century find out he was from the future. He continued reciting his speech to himself "I'm Phil Diffy. I moved here from San Diego, California. I enjoy playing sports, and my favorite subject is math, I am honored to be attending Pickford High this year." Phil glanced up at the clock it was 7:40

"alright Phil five minutes until show time, and remember keep a low profile & don't cause any unnecessary attention" he told himself

Phil took one last glance at the clock, wiped his palms on his jeans and reached for the office door.

SMACK the door hit him in the forehead causing him to stumble backwards, tumbling to the ground

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry" cried someone rushing over to him"

Phil closed his eyes and shook his head to regain his vision. as it cleared Phil saw a gorgeous blond haired girl about his age looking at him a terrified look plastered on her face. he slowly began to get up.

"are you ok?" asked the girl

Phil wasn't listening to her, he was only listening to the sarcastic voice in his head saying "smooth one slick i am sure no one saw that scene"

although a little more aware of her, Phil still didn't answer he simply began to examine her. Her golden curls rested on her shoulders, she was wearing a light blue tank top, and a faded pair of blue jeans, topped off with some converse shoes and a few pieces of jewelry. he looked up at her eyes only to see the same expression still painted on her face.

the girl seemed to pick up on the fact that he wasn't going to reply, so she extended her hand

"I'm Keely Teslow" she said

Phil wanted to say something back but the voice in his head told him to stick to the game plan, so he simply walked around her, and entered the office.

--------------------

The final bell rang and Phil's day finally ended. On the way home decided he would walk to the park near the school and maybe get some sketching time in. he made a quick stop at his locker to grab his sketchbook then headed for the park. On the way he found himself thinking about Keely, he ran into her again in his science class just his luck, she sat right in front of him. They didn't have a chance to talk so he was thankful and yet disappointed all at the same time. that annoying voice in his head told him to forget her and keep his priorities in line... it was probably right, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know her. He arrived at the park and decided to take a seat on the slide.

-----------------------

Keely stood at her locker and looked at cell phone to check the time "ok" she thought to herself "i don't have to be home until 4:00 so that gives me an hour" she grabbed her backpack and slung it over one shoulder

"i guess i could go to the park" she said to no one in particular

she headed out the door in the direction of the park that was right down the road from the school. when she go there she decided she'd sit on the top of the slide, and maybe do some already assigned homework. she got to the fourth problem on her worksheet when she glanced up and saw him. the same boy she ran into that morning. She didn't know why she wanted to be-friend him so badly. If she went off first impressions then he was just some Stuck up, kid drowning in his own self pity."but he does have dreamy eyes" said a voice, it took her a minute to realize that the voice was her own. She shook the thought away, and just continued staring at him. If he noticed her he wasn't showing it. He was close now he seemed to be heading her way. After a minute more she came to the conclusion that he hadn't noticed her. She felt bad for him, he looked so sad. She wanted to help, but she new it was no use. She had enough problems of her own...

A/N: **if your wondering where i got my story title and my chapter title the here it is. i got it from a song called "anything you say" by the band Deas Vail. as you can see the first part of my story title came from the song name. but the other part is just some lyrics from the song. as for my chapter titles most if not all will be lines from the song because i think it fits well... anyway if like the story and u want to here the song go to **** ... Feedback Appreciated!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am the words: falling apart

**Chapter 2**

Take this broken world off my heart

Phil walked up to his house took the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. Once inside he didn't even bother checking where his dad was, he already new. He would be in the same place he was, when Phil left this morning, the same place he had been ever since his wife and daughter had been killed in the time machine crash. Phil walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom and shut the door. He flipped on the light switch and went to his desk to begin his homework. When he finished he glanced up to his clock beside the bed 4:20 he still had a little more than an hour before his television program came on TV

"great now what am i going to do" he mumbled

he glanced over to his left where he set his sketchbook, it was laying less than 5 inches from him. Phil shrugged picked it up and headed to the front porch. As he sat down he started to look around for something to sketch.

"You've got to be kidding me" He said after seeing none other than Ms. Keely Teslow sitting on the curb, the house over from him..Her head was buried in her hands.

Slowly he got up leaving his sketchbook laying on the porch. He quietly walked over to her

"let me guess you have no life of your own so u decide to follow new students home?" he asked grinning...

but when she looked up he immediately regretted saying that. the color in her face was drained and tears were streaming down her cheeks

"i..eh...em... uh..." he began but she settled down wiped the tears from her eyes and mumbled a short "don't worry about it"

"are you ok?? "He asked giving her a concerned look

she nodded and barely got out the words "yes im fine"

Phil could see clearly that she was not fine. She was still pale and her bottom lip was quivering ."not your problem" said the voice in his head He started to turn around and go back to his house, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he stood there speechless. He saw that the quivering was getting worse and without thinking he went over crouched down so that he was eye level with her nudged her head up with his hand, making her look into his eyes.

"Come on lets go for a walk" he whispered tilting his head in the direction of the park

she looked as if she wanted to say no, but Phil gave her a reassuring smile and took hold of her hand.. she looked down at their hands, then back up at his warm smile and mouthed "ok" Phil brushed away her remaining tears with his thumb then carefully pulled her up, gave a small squeeze to her shaking hand, and led her up the street.

When they got to the park Phil pulled her over to the swings and held her swing still while she got on and grabbed hold of the chains. When he thought she was situated he carefully pushed it causing her to sway back and forth. She turned around briefly and gave him a quick smile. Phil continued to push her as they sat in complete silence.

---------------

Keely suddenly felt a hand go over hers. It began to pull her back, and it continued to do so until she felt a warm chest against her back. Keely turned her head slightly to the left and found herself less than 3 inches from Phil s face. He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. She could smell his fading cologne a musky yet sweet smell, she took a deep breath As she gazed into his eyes she new she could tell him anything, and although she new nothing about him. She felt like she had known him her whole life

---------------

. they remained in the same position still staring into each others eyes. Keely could feel his heart beat in rhythm with hers This moment in time she felt as though all the worlds problems were lifted off her. Keely looked at his hand that was still placed lightly on hers and began to blush. She quickly turned her head back around so that Phil wouldn't see her.

---------------

"So, are you going to tell me whats wrong?" Phil asked sweetly

she opened her mouth to speak but could make any words come out. After a long pause she nodded yes.

"Good" he whispered into her left ear cautiously dropping her swing so that it continued its back and forth pattern

Keely sat quietly collecting her thoughts then began.

"ever since i was little all i remember is wanting to be a broadcaster, my dad worked for K10 news and for my 11th birthday he bought me my very first video camera. I remember the day i got it, i had him follow me around Pickford as i pretended to uncover hard hitting cases, using my hairbrush as a microphone."

She heard Phil chuckle quietly as he gave her swing another push. She Smiled thinking back on the memory then continued

" ever since then I've been learning how to use the camera properly, i saved up my money to by a real microphone, and I even began doing the morning announcements at school."

Keely paused and took a deep breath turned her head around to see him staring intently at her. Hanging on her every word. Phil smiled at her and gave his best encouraging look . She couldn't help but smile back.

Phil could tell she was getting to the serious part. Her pauses were getting longer and her Sentences shorter. He waited patiently for her to pick up on her story again.

Taking another deep breath she began again

."Two weeks ago my dad was on his way home from work..what was believed to be an 18 wheeler smashed into the back of his car. The impact sent him into a coma."

tears were streaming down her face now.

"today the hospital called and they want to...they want to..."

she was sobbing so hard now that she couldn't finish her sentence. Phil saw that she was about to make a run for it, but before she got the chance he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his shoulder. Phil could feel her shaking so he held her tighter.

Patting her back he whispered into her ear. "sh... its ok keel, don't cry im here..." he paused then added "i know we don't know each other all that well., but I wont let you go, I promise"

---------------

**_A/N:__thats all for today please review! I know i kind of left u hanging on her dad, and i promise I'll go more in to barb and Pim. The closer Phil and Keely become the more they let each other in._**


	3. Chapter 3

I am the words: falling apart

**Chapter 3**

------------------

Phil rolled over, picked up his wizard and checked the time. He couldn't sleep. It was already 3AM and he had school in the morning. He couldn't stop thinking about 'her'. Yesterday she had told him everything about herself, starting at her favorite color and ending with the doctors at Pickford Medical wanting to "pull the Plug" on her dad. According to them most people who are in a coma for more than two weeks have a little to no chance of making it out. That wasn't what was bothering him and he knew it. The fact was he knew he couldn't tell Keely about himself, the less she new about him the better,sadly that wasn't the worst part. whether he liked it or not he could not be friends with her, so today in school he must act as though Keely Teslow didn't exist.

----------------------------

Keely woke up with a massive grin on her face she hopped out of bed and began getting ready for school. She wanted to look perfect today, she new she would probably run into Phil, and she wanted to make sure she was at her best. Halfway through straitening her hair she paused. Looking back on the previous day she realized she hadn't learned anything about him. Frowning Keely began replaying the memory over and over. How could she have not asked him to tell her something about himself. He practically new her from top to bottom, and she didn't even know what his favorite color was. "Well i guess thats going to have to change" she told herself grinning again. Keely poked her head out her bathroom door and looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand 7:30 almost time to head to school.

**9:55 AM**

---------------------------------

There he was right across the hall from Keely's locker. She quickly got her books from the locker slammed the door then ran up behind him. She gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Phil" She said cheerfully

**-silence-**

there was no need to turn around Phil instantly recognized the sweet voice and flowery perfume. He quickened his pace heading in the direction of his calculus class, thankfully this was one of the few classes he didn't have with her. He felt bad but he knew that he had to let her go.

Keely stood in the center of the hall dumb-founded. "what just happened here" she heard herself questioning. She quickly began to convince herself that he just didn't hear her. After all there was no way he would ignore her. They were friends...right? Keely tried to shake her thoughts of him away next was media and she was paired with him, they would defiantly get to talk then

-----------------------------------

"SO WHAT ARE WE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE?" She screamed at him.

-silence-

Phil and Keely were on their way home from school. Phil hadn't payed any attention to her all day. Every time she attempted to make contact she was shot down by his silence. He even managed to switch partners in media. God she so wanted to hate him right now, but something wouldn't let her, she had to keep trying. In a strange way she needed him, and she new that he needed her as well so she ran to catch up to him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Keely continued yelling at him.

-silence- continued by Phil quickening his pace. He had to get away from her before he cracked. "she is bound to leave me alone sooner or later, just keep walking" he told himself.

She reached for his shoulder and turned him around. They were now standing face to face.

"What are you trying to hide Phil?!" she said lowering her voice put it was still loud enough to be considered yelling.

"Am i that obvious?" he heard himself say

"Yes, Wait, What?" she was confused now, but at least she got him to say something

The color began to fade from Phil's face. He cursed himself under his breath. He began to here that annoying voice in his head again "good going slick now she knows your hiding something"

"Shut Up!" He Said angrily

"Excuse me?" replied Keely

"No not you" said Phil

"then who are you talking to?" she said puzzled

"em no one" he mumbled turning around and speeding up again.

"Wait!" Keely yelled after him

she broke out in a sprint in direction of the dark haired boy.

"Phil hold on!" she called after him.

She ran in front of him and put out her hand so that his chest bumped into it. Causing an abrupt stop. She grabbed hold of his shoulders shaking him slightly.

"Phil I want to help, but your going to have to let me in" she whispered "Please tell me whats wrong."

Phil could see the water building up in her eyes. She really wanted to help him, But why? He's been acting like a jerk the whole day. He wanted to yell at her for making this difficult for him, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He felt himself giving in he couldn't take it any longer he had to tell someone.

"ok" he finally replied "but not here"

"ok then where?" was all she said

"this way" he said breaking her hold on him.

They began heading back towards Pickford High, five minutes later they passed it, another five minutes passed and they began heading for a wooded area.

"Phil where are we going?" asked Keely dodging tree branches

Phil paused a moment then began.

"do you ever remember wishing you had your own private island, that way when things get really bad you can just go there, and be alone and think?" he asked

"well, yeah i guess, kind of like a hideout right?" Keely said moving another tree branch from in front of her face.

"Exactly" Phil said turning to face her.

"so whats your point?" she asked taking in her settings they had gone pretty far, she was completely lost.

"Well" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her through some bushes. "this is my island."

Keely looked around awe struck she never knew this was here. they were standing right near a stream surrounded by bushes that had sprouted beautiful pink flowers. She wouldn't have believed she was in Pickford anymore if she walked here herself. She bent down and let her finger tips glide through the warm water.

"Wow" she said looking up at him.

"how did u find this place?" she questioned getting up from her crouched position.

"i was just looking for something to sketch and stumbled across it one day, i guess" me muttered while rubbing his neck.

"So is this your big secret?" Keely said taking another glance around the place.

"no not exactly..." he whispered rubbing his palms against his blue jeans.

"what is it then?" she asked curiously

"Um...well i..." he couldn't quite find the words "I...um...I"

"yes we have distinguished the fact that ''_**you um**__" _ Keely smirked "now come on out with it, it cant be that bad."

He paused and motioned towards a rock, Keely took a seat. Then looked up at him attentively.

"Keely I'm from the future"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am the words: Falling Apart**

**Chapter 4**

_----------------------_

"What?!?!" she gasped

"I'm... from the future." said Phil gritting his teeth

"Is this some kind of joke?" Keely asked

"I wish" Phil began "I'm actually from 2121 my Mom, Dad, Sister & I, rented a time machine to go on vacation. But we crashed here in this century., and my dad and i are stuck here until, he finds some way to fix it, and we couldn't tell anyone, because the FTC, or future travel control has strict laws against messing with current events in the past. Which we did by crashing..."

Phil took a deep breath and stared at Keely who seemed to have the same facial expression as when he first told her. She was just staring off into space. Phil walked over and waved his hand in front of her face.

"This is the part where you say something... anything for that matter?" he muttered continuing to wave his hand up and down.

"this is earth calling Keely, come in Keely"

**-silence-**

"Houston we have a problem" he mumbled giving up and sitting next to her.

After what seemed like hours, but what was in fact only a few short minutes Keely spoke,

" what about your sister and mom?"

"they um, well they didn't make it through the crash", said Phil tears welting up in his eyes

"oh" was all she could manage

"you ok keel?" he asked taking hold of her hand

"Yes... I think so just give me a minute." she said getting to her feet and pacing back and forth.

"so your from the future?" she said chewing on her lower lip.

She brushed some hair back behind her ears took one last deep breathe then returned to her spot next to Phil. She clasped her hands together then gently placed them on her lap. Looking from Phil, to the water, then back to Phil.

"anything else i should know?" she whispered looking into his eyes

"no, i think that about covers it for the day..." Phil said removing his eyes from her looking out across the water.

"good" she replied letting out a sigh of relief.

They sat there together silently staring at the water. A couple minutes went by and Keely rose, looked at her watch.

"Well i guess we should be getting home, It's kind of late..." she offered him a hand a gently pulled him up.

he nodded his head and led her out of the woods. They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Neither of the quite new what to say. Keely walked up to her door, and began to turn the knob.

"you know you can't tell anyone right" Phil asked nervously

"Yeah, i know" she said smiling at him a little, "your secrets are safe with me"

"Good... Wait Secrets?" he asked confused he was pretty sure he had only told her one thing.

"yes, "she said grinning. "I wont tell anyone about you, or your island."

"_Our_ island" he corrected her

she smiled and entered her home giving one last wave before closing the door.

"_Our Island"_ she repeated, smiling to herself

-------------------------

when Keely's door closed Phil gave himself a mental slap. "_our island"_ how lame He pushed that behind him, he had bigger problems how was he going to break this to his dad. He could just see it now, hey dad i made a new friend, oh and by the way she knows we're from the future. What would Loyd's reaction be. Phil walked up his porch steps. Saw his dad on the couch staring at the picture of the family in the blue team Diffy outfits. He continued on until he reached his room. he'd tell his dad later, he couldn't bring himself to do it right now. Walking up to his, he desk grabbed his sketchbook and his pencil and flopped down on his bed. This would take his mind off things for a while. He turned to a blank page and his hand began to drag the pencil along the page. He didn't seem to be the one in control the hand seemed to have a mind of its own. It began drawing light marks all over the page. The markings began to form into lines, and Soon the lines began to form a picture. He continued adding small details. Suddenly his hand stopped. He was finished, looking down at the page he saw clearly that he had just drawn Keely. "tad bit obsessive are we" came the stupid voice in his head. Phil got up. walked into the bathroom turned the knob on the sink and splashed cool water on his face. He checked the time on his wizard then turned toward the hall he was going to have to tell his dad sooner or later.

**--------------------------**

Phil walked over and sat next to his dad, on the sofa.

"hey dad can we talk?" came Phil in a rickety voice

His dad didn't move he just brushed his thumb over the picture of his wife and daughter. Phil began talking anyway

"I made a new friend today" Phil said smiling

-silence-

"her name is Keely, shes really nice"

-nothing-

"she's had it rough, but i think i helped her" Phil continued on, pausing a little each time hoping for a response.

"Dad" Phil raised his voice hoping to get his dads attention, but his father didn't budge.

"FINE!" Phil screamed at his dad. "i was trying to break this easily to you, but forget it, im tired of waiting on you. All you do is sit here staring at a picture of mom and Pim. There gone Get over it they aren't coming back"

He began heading for the front door he turned the handle but before opening it turned back to his dad

"oh yeah by the way, Secrets Out Keely Knows where we're from, i told her today, so surprise, and have a nice life!!" Phil yelled slamming the door behind him


	5. Chapter 5

I am the words: falling apart

**Chapter 5**

_..and you show me somehow that i can change these days_

_--------------_

Phil walked to the steps and kicked the lower one with all his might. He hated the way his dad was acting. Phil felt so alone, he had no one, his mother and sister died, and he could see his dad was slipping slowly. Phil sat down on the steps and buried his head in his lap in frustration.

"you shouldn't be so hard on him" came a sweet voice behind him.

Phil turned around to see Keely sitting on the chair by the door smiling weakly at him.

"how much did u hear" he said turning back to face the road.

"well enough to know that im really nice, and that you hate your dad" she said with an amusing grin.

"oh " he blushed "I don't hate him, he just needs to get over Mom and Pim."

she came and rested a hand on his shoulder. Crouching down her lips inches from his ear.

" Why would expect him to get over it, when your not over it yourself" she whispered

Keely rose back to her feat and began to walk away.

"I am over it!" he shouted after her

Keely paused and turned around arms crossed "No your not"

"says who?" he mumbled

"your eyes" she said turning back in the direction of her house

She stopped before entering giving him one last look, and a polite, reassuring smile. She stepped in, and Phil was left all alone, once again.

-----------------------------

Lloyd still sat on the sofa replaying his sons words over and over in his head. As much as it pained him to admit it Phil had been right. He'd been a terrible father ever since the accident, but he couldn't help it. It was his fault Pim and Barb were dead, if only he would have doubled checked the brake pads after their rough landing in the prehistoric times. His mind went through a list of things he could have done to prevent the incident, but suddenly it hit him what Phil had said right before exiting "_secrets out"_

"No he wouldn't_"_ Lloyd exclaimed jumping to his feet. Finally understanding what his son ment.

Right as he opened the front door he found himself standing right in front of his Phil. All his anger seemed to melt away and he grabbed him and pulled into a big hug. With tears building up in his eyes he kissed the top of Phil's head.

"im so sorry" he said squeezing Phil tighter. "I'll get better I promise"

At this point Phil could feel the warm tears on his cheeks, "I know dad. I know"

------------------

Phil got a can of spray food and fixed two plates filled with pepperoni pizza. He took it to the table where his dad was already sitting. Phil smiled this was the first meal in 3 months that they had, had together. He went and grabbed two cans of soda from the refrigerator then took his seat across from his father.

"so you told someone about us did you?" Lloyd asked trying not to sound angry, he wasn't angry he was just scared. He couldn't risk the FTC finding out.

"yes, Phil "replied calmly taking a bite of his pizza

"are you sure you can trust her" Lloyd asked in a stern voice.

Phil thought back to the park, then to earlier that day at the stream. After a long pause he nodded

"yes. I'm positive" He said smiling and wiping the grease from his fingers.

The two sat quietly chewing their food, and drinking their soda. The silence seemed to drag on for days until Lloyd broke it:

"so when do i get to meet this girl?"

"Keely, dad her name is Keely" Phil said rolling his eyes

"right, well win do i get to meet 'Keely' " he said putting and emphasis on her name

"I don't know" Phil said appearing to be in deep though. It had never occurred to him that she would meet his father.

"tomorrow!" said Lloyd grinning, and getting out of his seat.

"What?" asked Phil who had obviously missed something.

"she'll come to dinner tomorrow" cried Loyd who was already halfway in his room.

"em...ok" Phil said to the empty kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am the words: Falling Apart_

**Chapter 6**

_Up against a wall_

_**A/N: the chapter title is just a line from a song , up against the wall by boys like girls. A song that inspired this chapter... oh and also the song shoreline by Deas Vail**_

------------------------------------

****

Phil shot up out of bed his heart was racing, The conversation he held with his father had finally began to come into focus.. Keely Teslow was coming to _**His**_ house for dinner. his mind began to race and he soon realized that although that part didn't thrill him it wasn't what was bothering him. _**He**_ was going to have to invite her..his palms began to get sweaty, his breaths quickened and he lifted himself out of bed and began pacing back in forth...

"ok Phil this is stupid shes just a girl" his pace sped up and wiping his palms against his white T-Shirt, He picked up his wizard...4AM...

"She's Just a girl"

"A normal, average...girl"

He said the words but he was in no way convincing himself. Her features began to outline themselves in his head. Her beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous blond hair. He shook his head. He hardly knew the girl. What was he thinking.

Phil began running the possible outcomes of their conversation in his head. So far he was on his third attempt and it was faltering fast. He running out of breath he brought himself back to his bed and pulled his head down into his hands. This was a first for Phil. Back in his century sure he wasn't the Ladies man, but he had been on a lot of dates. And a couple of them had even met his parents. He continued scrummaging through his memories, and he couldn't recall one time when he had been this nervous. He took another glance at his wizard 5AM... well he could kiss anymore sleep he had been hoping for goodbye. Walking to the bathroom door he grabbed the towel that lay slung over the chair at his desk, and started running the water for his shower. This Should clear his thoughts.

---------------------------------

Keely found herself wide awake staring at the ceiling. It was approximately 5AM and she had given up on sleep an hour ago. Her mind was racing. Sleep just wasn't coming tonight when she closed her eyes she found herself two days ago at the park with Phil. She could feel his warm chest still against her back. Feeling his heart keeping in rhythm with hers.. She could still smell his Musky cologne, and see his deep brown eyes, the image would then blur and pop back in at yesterdays conversation. She heard the words playing over and over in her head. " my dad and i are stuck here _**until**_, he finds some way to fix it" who knew that one little word could cause someone so much pain

She rolled over, gently placing the pillow across her head. She was trying to mute his voice, but it was no use the word "_**until **_" echoed over and over in her head. It was like a broken record. She had to stop the noise. This was killing her. Angrily she got up and stomped towards the shower. Today wasn't going to be a good day.

-----------------

An hour and a half later Phil aroused from the shower grabbed his wizard and browsed through his clothes options, after about five minutes of searching he settled on a faded pair of blue jeans, and a graphic tee, looking in his mirror he flashed his million dollar smiled, he nodded content with his appearance and headed towards the French Toast Aroma that had found its way up the stairs.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Phil, Sleep well?"

"nope not at all"

"_thats great Phil..." _

Rolling his eyes Phil sat down and grabbed some French toast off the plate. It was useless to correct his father, he wouldn't listen. Phil thought of how he was going to ask Keely without it coming across as a date. Still no luck Chewing he glanced up at the clock on the wall. 7:20. Phil had an idea. He could walk Keely to school! Jumping from his chair he reached for his backpack

"Bye dad" he shouted as he ran next door.

Phil knocked gently on the door, looking out towards the street as he waited. Right across the street he saw a man in a gray suit holding a cell phone to his ear and hopping in his car. Looking to his left he saw a little girl with a high school Musical backpack holding her moms hand as she walked her to school. Phil Smiled seeing the little girl running and pulling her mother, she looked so excited.

"can I help you" Came a cheery voice from behind him

"yes ma'am" he said spinning around

"I'm Phil Diffy, is Keely here, i was going to walk with her to school?"

"oh, Phil I've heard a lot about you" Mrs. Teslow said with a wide smile "Keely is up the stairs and down the hall to your left sweety come on in"

"thank you" Phil said with a polite smile plastered on his face.

He walked Pass Mrs. Teslow and took the stairs two at a time. After reaching the top he came across a dark corridor to his left and began to here, a guitar strumming in the distance. Before reaching the at the end he saw a sign marking Keely's room. As he got closer he began to hear Keely's sweet voice as it collided with the melody coming from her guitar. He put his ear to the door but couldn't quite make out the words. He felt his hand extend towards the door knob he slowly began to turn it, inching the door forward as quietly as possible. He stepped inside and used the same technique to close the door undetected. There she was as beautiful as ever. he began to listen to the words that flowed quietly from her lips.

_**And day by day you wander these halls**_

_**And you're casting a shadow onto every wall**_

_**And all the way, you ring in my ear.**_

_**From the moment i knew you were leaving me here**_

_**you were leaving me here...mm mm**_

_**you were leaving me here**_

Phil began to walk closer, watching Keely's as she played her eyes flickered shut and she began to rock back and forth Phil could see tears streaming slowly down her cheeks..he crept forward, all his attention was on the girl who sat on the bed before him..

_**this give and take **_

_**this waiting on time**_

_**It's**_**_twisted up memory that i cant unwind_**

_**these fragile words that fall from my mouth**_

_**im crumbling and crowded**_

_**but i figured you out, i figured you out**_

_**I figured you out. Mm mm**_

_**and i have figured you out**._

Just then Phil tripped over some clothes that had been laying on the floor below him. His foot had been tangled in a pair of her old blue jeans and he went tumbling to the ground.

"WHAT THE..." came a shocked Keely leaping to her feet laying her guitar down on her bed.

"Phil Wha... Wha...What are you doing?" she shouted,her eyes were full of terror.

"just dropping in" Phil said with huge grin on his face.

Keely walked over and stood above him. Phil Lay on his back looking up at her bright blue eyes. That had softened up, but only a little

"that was amazing keel"

she didn't reply. She was confused why was he in her room?.

Keely stood there looking down at him. Silence filled the room. _She looks miles away_ Phil thought to himself.

"what are you doing here?" Keely said angrily.

"I was going to walk you to school"

"I can walk myself"

"oh, ok..."

the silence fell once again. Phil couldn't stand it. He had to say something

"So hows the weather up there?" He said looking up at her with a sheepish smile.

Keely rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

Grabbing the glass full of water that was sitting on her dresser she poured on his head.

"it's raining" she said then stomped out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Phil sat up wiping the water from his eyes...he was too shocked to move for a moment, but suddenly came to his senses jumping to his feet he ran after her.A couple minutes later he finally made it to her side. He slowed to a walk and paused for his fingers through his damp hair he tried to find a polite way to ask her what was up. after about 30 seconds he gave up.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" He practically yelled at her

Keely didn't answer. She stared only at the road ahead and did her best not to acknowledge his existence .She couldn't let herself be close to him. Not now that she knew he could leave at any moment.

"So were back to this?" he letting out a deep sigh, and running his fingers once again through the damp mess on his head.

-no answer-

"Can you at least tell me what i did wrong?"

Keely turned to face him. They were now less than 30 yards from the school. She looked deep into his eyes. But didn't say anything. He waited patiently for her to speak.

" Everything" Keely cried then took off for the school

So there Phil stood...once again all alone.

"here we go again" he mumbled making his way for the entrance

---------------------------------

Phil waited beside her locker after school. He had to talk to her. What did she mean everything. She was ok yesterday. What had he said that could make her so upset? Five minutes passed, then there she was walking straight towards him.

"hi" he said grimly

-silence-

"please talk to me"

-silence-

Keely opened her locker and shoved her books into her backpack. She paid no attention to the dark haired boy beside her. She saw him as only a figment of her imagination, nothing more than a squashed bug on the sidewalk.

"keel please" Phil was getting desperate now he had to know what he did.

She turned to face him, Phil could see the pain in her eyes. What ever he said it must have really gotten to her. She turned back away slamming her locker and heading towards the double doors.

---------------------------

Keely bolted out of the building and turned left to loop around the school. She didn't have to turn around, she already knew he was following her. Why couldn't he just forget her, or at the very least leave her alone.

Suddenly she felt someone pushing her towards the wall of the school.

She tired to pull away she could feel the tears rising in her eyes,

"Just leave me alone" she hollered trying harder to break his hold

"no" he said pushing her back against the wall.

It was no use she was trapped. He stood in front of her each hand wrapped around one of her wrists. He had her pinned between him, and the wall.

"Let me go" she said angrily trying to free her wrists

"Not until you tell me what i did"

Phil tightened his grip and pushed himself closer to her. He was now inches from her face staring directly into her bright blue eyes. Keely quickly turned her head away from him looking off to the side.

"no" she said grumpily

"then its going to be a long night" Phil said letting out a fake yawn

they sat there for several minutes in silence. Phil's eyes were looking directly at her, but Keely seemed to be occupied with the bush to her right.

"i hate you" she whispered bringing her eyes back to his

Phil felt something stab at his heart. Gritting his teeth he tired not to show that, it bothered him.

"no you don't" is all he could manage

Keely had tears streaming down her face. she bit her lower lip, and tried to hold it in. Her eyes were filled with envy, and hatred, but neither were directed towards Phil, he was right, she didn't hate him. She knew that the only person she hated right now was herself, but she wasn't going to let him see that.. She couldn't let him see that. His grip began to loosen and she turned back towards him. His eyes dropped down.

"this is because i'm from the future isn't it"

she turned her head away again.

"thought so " he dropped her arms. Turned around, and headed home

_and i cant deny your eyes_

_you know i tried to read between the lines_

_i saw the warning signs._

_And then you feel me up against the wall_

_who said that its better to have loved and lost_

_i wish that i had never loved at all_

**Up Against the wall- Boys Like girls**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am the words: Falling Apart**_

**Chapter 7**

_All i need is you_

Phil walked home on his own kicking a pebble repeatedly trying to get his mind off life and its many problems. It was no use. He had to find some way to fix this.. an idea began to come into formation the more he thought the clearer it became. She likes Music, hmm...he was now in deep thought... he was just about ready to give up when he got an idea, He'd write her a song! He ran home literally crashing into his front door. He mentally slapped himself, he heard that idiotic voice in his head again. "_Wow Slick who knew those little knobs on the door actually serve a purpose imagine that!"_Rubbing his forehead he once again attempted to enter the house... SUCCESS!

He ran straight to his room and locked the door. Grabbed his sketchbook and flipped it open to a blank page... Now comes the hard part. Tapping his pencil against the page he tired to figure out what exactly he wanted to tell her. two hours later he sat in the same position. the blank page seemed to be mocking him. Closing his eyes his eyes he saw both of them at the park. Remembering. Every detail her perfume, her words, her smile.. Suddenly his hand started moving writing letters that in time began to form words. Half an hour later he sat there looking at the complete product. Now he faced one last problem, how would he give it to her?

------------------------------------

Keely was lying on her bed. She felt like crying, but she had cried enough. She had better things to do than cry over some boy she just met. She couldn't explain how she was feeling though. She hadn't ever felt this way before. How could she hate and love someone at the same time? She felt the constant throbbing of her heat. Why was it hurting her so badly he was just some boy, a stupid insignificant boy. She had known him less than a week. She rolled over, wrapping the pillow tightly around her head.

**-Knock-**

**-Knock-**

"what" She yelled head still underneath the pillow

**-knock-**

**-knock-**

"GO AWAY"

Keely looked up just in time to see something slide through from the other side of the door. She waited until she heard the the person descend the stairs before walking over to it. There was a CD attached to a folded up piece of paper. She took the it out of its case and placed it in her Stereo, and pressed play. Walking over to her bed she waited patiently for it to Start. She heard static followed by Phil's voice.

"**look keel i know you probably just want to forget me, but please... just give me a chance, i would never purposely hurt you, and i would never ever ever go _home_ without telling you"**

Keely wanted to turn it off, she didn't want anything to do with him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat there hanging on his every word.

"**i remember you said that you like music, and i heard you singing this morning so i figured this would be the best way to tell you what i want to. " **he paused then added "**This is a song i wrote for you, i may have tweaked my voice a little...ok alot, but believe me it was for your own good**

Keely sat on her bed waiting, she wasn't sure what to expect, but when she heard the guitar begin, she knew it would be good.. moments later she heard Phil begin to sing

_**"**__**You're scared  
It shows  
Been there  
You're not prepared to be  
In love  
With me  
So soon cause you've been through enough to have  
Something hold you back**_

**_we dont need to go that far_**

**_lets hold on to where we are_**

**_if its real we'll make it through_**

**_cause all i need is you._**

_**you say  
Don't waste  
Your time  
Your obviously blind**_

_**So let's  
Forget  
The words the thoughts you put into our heads  
Don't give up just yet**_

_**We don't need to go that far  
Let's hold on to where we are  
If it's real we'll make it through  
Cause all I need is you**_

_**We don't need the world right now  
We got time to work it out  
Hold on tight, I'll hold on too  
Cause all I need is --**_

_**Baby, maybe we should start somewhere **__**(gotta start somwhere)  
Baby, let me in your heart  
Before it falls apart**_

Keely could feel tears building up in her eyes, she was stunned.she closed her eyes and continued listening to the words.

**_we dont need to go too far._**

**_lets hold on to where we are._**

**_if its real, we'll make it through._**

**_cause all i need is you._**

**_we dont need the world right now_**

**_we got time to work this out_**

**_hold on tight, i'll hold on too_**

**_cause all i need is you_**

**_all i need is you..._**

**_ all i need is you._**

Keely opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her face, she reached for the folded piece of paper that had been attached to the CD. she decided to count to three.1 (deep breath) 2(Deeper breath) 3 she carefully unfolded the paper, and couldn't help but smile. Phil had drawn them the day at the park. the picture keely sat smiling on the swing, as phil pulled her up close to him . Keely looked over the picture and noticed 5 small words written at the bottom, the same words that had been used several times in the song.. She Lept from the bed and ran straight to his house.

She rang the doorbell twice and and tapped the side of her leg with her hand as she waited. Phil opened the door a couple minutes later and was nearly knocked over as Keely jumped toward him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him with all his might. a few shorr seconds later the schock wore off phil, and he gently put his hands on her back and pulled her closer. they stould there quietly in eachothers arms for the longest time. Suddenly Phil pulled away.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"_mmm...Nope i still hate you_"Said keely moving forward and kissing him softly on the cheek then slowly began backing up in the direction of her house.

"_are you kidding_?

"_no not at all"_she said with a sarcastic tone to her voice

"_ Well do we at least get to be friends again_?" Phil called after her,

"_hmmm Tell you what...I'll think about it and get back to you_" and with this she ran back inside her house locking the door behind her. keely slowly turned around putting her back up against the inside of the door. She couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: alright this ones kind of short but oh well... Phils song is actually "all i need is you" by the click five with a couple of the words switched up... yep thats about all... tell me what you thought )**


	8. Chapter 8

_I am the words falling apart_

_Chapter 8_

Phil was aroused by the sweet smell of morning coffee. he rolled over to check the time. 7:10, he had 30 minutes until he need to head fro school. still half a sleep he stumbled off the bed and headed toward the coffee aroma downstairs.

"morning dad, morning Keely.." he mumbled as he walked towards the coffee

Phil stopped dead in his tracks he looked from Keely to his dad, then back to Keely...

"KEELY" he shouted... for a moment he couldn't move. he felt his knees go weak, and began to feel dizzy

keely laughed, at the shocked Phil, who after a couple minutes, realized he was still in his PJs, and quickly retreated up the stairs. Mr Diffy go up and said he was going to go get ready for a job interview so keely sat waiting, until Phil came back about 10 minutes in some dark blue jeans, converse shoes, and an American Eagle polo. Blushing a little, he walked over to retrieve his long past due cup of coffee. he added some equal and half and half, then walked over and sat next to Keely.

"what are you doing here?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"well" Keely said smiling " I though we could give this walking to school thing another go"

"hmm" raising one eyebrow phil stared at her suspiciously

"no more water, I promise" she said giggling.

"and how about the running away in the middle of a conversation?"

"No Promises" she shouted already halfway out the door..

Phil smiled and ran after her.

Keely continued running and called over her shoulder "come on Slow Poke your going to make us late for school"

when she didn't hear a reply she slowed to a walk then turned around to wait for him ., but she couldn't see him anywhere. She could of swore he was behind her less than 30 seconds ago.She screamed as someone caught her from behind covering her eyes with their hands. Keely could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck

"who you calling slow" she heard him whisper into her ear, letting go he took off running.

"Phillip Diffy" i'm going to get you she yelled after him.

"In your dreams Teslow"

When they reached the school they both slowed to a walk, and waited for their breathing to return to regular pace.

"Your mean" she said glaring at him

"Ha and this coming from the girl who poured water on my head"

"sorry about that" she muttered and turned away.

"Oh it's OK I love getting water dumped on me by moody girls"

Keely punched him playfully in the arm"if you keep on with the sarcasm that wont be the last thing I pour on your head Diffy"

Phil smiled, and figured now was a good chance to ask her to come to his house for dinner.

"Hey Keel?" he said as they got to her locker.

"yeah?"

"um..erm...would you um..."

"oh don't start with the Um's again Spit it out" she said rolling her eyes

"are you busy tonight?"

"nope" she said closing her locker door and heading towards their first class

"would you like to um.."

She turned around and started laughing at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she drug them towards their class "come on future boy were going to be late for class, save your breath your dad already invited me"

Phil was bright red -- cue the idiotic voice _**nice one slick, that was in no way embarrassing, humiliating or idiotic... in fact you should make a fool of yourself more often!" **_Phil ignored it and waited for Keely to release him so he go to his seat.

after school Phil sat leaning up against the wall by Keely's locker, he smiled when he saw her walking towards him

"So Miss. Teslow how was your day?"

She turned to him and smiled "Mine was great, but if you keep calling me Miss. Teslow yours is going down with a bang"

Phil faked a gasp... "is Keely Teslow threatening me?"

"No Phil Keely Teslow is simply promising you"

"Fine I'll stop Calling you Teslow, if you lay off the future boy"

"fine" the said grinning at one another

Keely got the rest of her books and placed them in her bag. Slining one of the straps over her shoulder she turned to phil

"You ready?"

"Of Course" he said closing her locker for her.

They walked most of the way in silence, but keely spoke up once they go to their street.

"so what time should I come over?"

"I dunno whenever you want I guess." Phil said rubbing the back of his neck

Keely glanced down at her watch "how about in 20 minutes? we can hang out and do some home work?"

"It's a date" Phil said smiling

"cool" she said blushing, then took off running to her house giving him one last wave before entering

Phil dashed in his house and quickly began picking up any visible mess. when he got to the refrigerator he found a sloppily written note.

_**Phil,**_

_**went to the hardware store to see about a job**_

_**be back at 7:00**_

_**- dad**_

oooooook then. Since when did his father work? oh well he wasn't going to dwell on the subject Keely would be here in 10 minutes and his room was trashed! Phil bolted up the stairs and shoved his dirty clothes in his closet. after five minutes he stopped changed clothes and put on some cologne. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled when he heard the doorbell ring. running down the stairs he swung the door open to be welcomed by Keely's smile.

"whats the password?" he said smirking

"um.. May i please come in?"

"nope, sorry you come back now"

she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, blinking her eyelashes until he cracked

"Fine you can come in but for future reference the password is Phil Rocks. " he opened the door wider and allowed Keely to pass under his arm. Phil said led her to his room, but stopped before opening the door

" Now here are the rules and regulations"

Keely rolled her eyes "should I write these down?"

"No" Phil said smiling,"there's really only one thing, just Don't open the closet"

"why? what else are the diffy's hiding???" she said giving him a suspicious look

"nothing, the rules more for your own good, but if you feel the urge to open it now, any injury, trauma, or death that may occur during the closet raid was a result of your own actions, therefore i am not to be held accountable, if any further questions please contact my lawyer at laughed "alright,alright no closet raiding i get it."

Phil opened his door and led her inside.

"welcome to my humble abode. make yourself at home I'll go get us something to drink, is Coke fine?"

"yeah its great" she said gazing around the room.

she dropped her backpack by the door and walked over to his dresser. she saw a family photo that seemed to be taken a couple years ago . she rubbed her thumb across the younger Phil and gently set the photo down. Walking over to his desk she saw his sketch book laying in the center.. looking around she noticed Phil wasn't back yet, so she picked it up, walked over and sat on his bed. the first couple pages were some sketches of a couple old buildings, and a tree every now and then. when she got to the 5th page she stopped cold. looking down she saw a spitting image of herself, turning the page she saw another, followed by another. She couldn't help but blush.

"What are you doing?" she heard Phil from across the room..._Busted _she cursed herself silently, embarrassed was an understatement on this one. Gritting her teeth she lifted up the sketchbook _please don't get mad please don't get mad _I was looking at your sketchbook, sorry... "she said not mananging to meet his eyes

"oh, he said nervously, how far into it did you get?"

"Far enough, your really good she said smiling and looking back down at the picture of herself."

"thanks" Phil sat down next to her and handing her, a glass. then grabbing his sketchbook closing it and setting it off to his side

"your not mad?" she asked hopefully, still avoiding his eyes.

He turned to face her and smiled

"no, if it were anyone else i might be, but i don't mind with you"

Keely blushed and looked back over at him

"and why is that?"

"Because we're friends" he said hopping up and grabbing her by the hand

"now then are you ready to learn how we do things in the future?"

"you bet"

Phil couldn't wait to show her some of his futuristic gadgets. He drug Keely over to the bar and sat her down on a stool. Now then Here's some of the main things we use in the future. he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked freakishly like a remote.

"this is a wizard" Phil said holding it out so Keely got a better look at it

"please tell me that does a little more than turn on a TV?"

Phil laughed "The wizard is used for many different things, anywhere from communication, to transforming things example" he held the wizard toward a bowl laying out on a cabinet. with a flash of light a kitten appeared where the bowl once was

Keely's jaw dropped open..."that was...AWESOME!" she said running over to the ball of gray fur. Can i keep him?" she said pickingthe kitten up off the cabinet, and holding it against her chest

"why not" Phil said laughing.

He walked over to her and gently scratched the kitten under its chin.

"so keel what his name?"

Phil watched as Keely's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling and she pursed her lips... after a moment of silence Keely looked back at Phil and smiled

"How about Whiz?"

"It's perfect" .

By now he noticed they were standing really close reluctantly phil began slowly back up, not breaking their eye contact. after a few minutes of painstaking silence he whirled around and showed her a couple more things the wizard could do.

at about half past five Phil had wrapped up his wizard tutorial. Now then, i guess i should show you how we make dinner

"great" Keely found all this so fascinating , everything about the future seemed so amazing. Phil walked over and motioned for Keely go give him Whiz. he grabbed the cat and walked over to the bathroom,

"im just going to put him in here while we make dinner, is that pl?

"yah sure"

"ok, now then" he said walking over to the pantry and pulling out some spray cans. This is for you, he handed her a can Labeled Mashed Potatoes she eyed it mysteriously.

"you clueless little 21st century girl" Phil laughed.

"How's this for clueless" Keely spun around and pressed the top of the capsule shooting potatoes all over his clean shirt. letting out a giggle she took off running toward the dining room.

"oh its on Teslow!" Phil said grabbing the nearest spray can and running after her

"Bring It Future Boy"

Phil hit his capsule shooting out a piece of chicken at her

"Hey Cheater no hard foods!" she yelled ducking behind a chair to avoid the blow

Staying low she maneuvered herself around the table and shot another string of potatoes at the back of Phil's head, Phil spun around grabbing her by the wrist Keely shot more potatoes at him with her free hand,.but her attempt to run sent the flailing to the ground. Phil landed on Keely knocking the wind out of her.

"we really have to stop these crash landings" Phil smirked

"Yeah" Keely said nodding, and rubbing the back of her head

"are you ok?"

"Yeah, im great" she said looking up at him.

Phil closed his eyes and began leaning in towards keely, but stopped when he heard her gasping for air.

"your laying on my wind pipe" she said smiling

Phil shifted the wait to his right arm "and your laying on my dinner"

"good to know, that im compared to your food. Now get up future boy"

Phil got up wiping potatoes from his face. Glancing around the house, he looked down at Keely

"Goodness, you made a mess"

"Don't turn this on Me Diffy," She said in a stern voice getting back on her feet,

"Fine, " he sighed "_we _made a mess, now lets get you cleaned up" he said stepping over piles of food from the war that had just taken place. Phil took her hand, and led her up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom.

"wait here, he said and walked out only to return a few minutes later with a towel, a pair of basketball shorts, and a Pickford High shirt. Keely took them and smiled.

"now you take a shower, and I'll go pick up the downstairs, before my dad gets home"

"ok" she said smiling.

Phil was about to walk out but he turned back around. Oh and the shampoo and everything is already in the shower.

"thanks Phil"

he gave her a weak smile then returned downstairs to pick up.

Thirty minutes later Keely stepped out of the shower. She dried off, and slipped on Phil's clothes, she walked quietly downstairs, and stopped when she saw Phil mopping with his headphones in his ears. She sat the foot of the stairs unnoticed. She laughed silently to herself, as she heard him sing along with his music.

"_she said lets change are luck_

_this night is all we've got_

_drive fast until we crash_

_this dead end life_

_sweet dreams that wont come true_

_I'd leave it all for you_

_brick walls are closing in_

_lets make a run tonight_

_blinded by the lights_

_hold you through for ever_

_never let you go_

_cause if you jump _

_i will jump too_

_we will fall together _

_from the buildings ledge_

_never looking back on what we've done_

_we';; say it was love_

_cause i would die for you on skyway avenue!"_

Keely couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst out laughing. Phil spun around to see her sitting at the foot of the stairs clutching her stomach. Arching his eyebrow he strutted slowly over to her.

"What's so funny Teslow?"

"Nothing, nothing" she said still laughing hysterically "It's just you weren't kidding when you said you fixed your voice up a bit"

Phil gave her an evil glare

"should i run"

"Oh yes" he said making a lunge for her

Keely bolted out the back door, and could feel Phil right on her heels. He grabbed her from behind and poked his fingers into her sides. She dropped to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"goodness someones ticklish" Phil laughed continuing to poke her in the ribs.

"am not, now cut it out!" she cried between squeals

"never" he shouted giving his best mad scientish laugh

Keely's Cellphone began to ring . She reached into her pocket pulled it out and sat up on her elbows.

"Hey Mom" she barely managed to get out while slapping Phil's hands away from her ribs.

"Oh, sorry I thought you wouldn't be home until late again tonight, I'm staying at Phil's for dinner is that ok? "she asked pulling her self up into criss cross applesauce on the lawn.

Phil sat staring at her trying to guess what her mother was saying on the other line. A couple moments passed and mainly consisting of Keely saying "yes ma'am" or "no Ma'am"

"love you too" Keely said flipping her phone shut and returning it to pocket on Phil's borrowed shorts

"So?"

"so, I can stay but i need to be back by 9"

"great" Phil said relieved "speaking of which what time is it?"

Keely once again retrieve her phone from her pocket, dragging the the screen against the material on her shorts she held it up near her face

"6:30"

"Shoot my dads due home in half an hour"

"i know and your a complete mess " she leaned over and plucked some dry grass from his hair.

"Oh, gee thanks"

Keely rolled her eyes, "well Dancing Janitor Phil the shower free, so clean yourself up while i finish mopping the floor."

Phil rose to his feat then held out his hands and pulled her up towards him, letting go he rand towards the back door"See you in 10 " He called over his shoulder as he pounced into the house and up the stairs.

**A/N: I believe this is the longest chapter I've written, the song that Phil was caught singing is called skyway avenue and it is by a band called We The Kings. You should check em out they have a myspace and i think their musics pretty good. In fact it inspired one of my newest stories "Staying Young" ok this things becoming freakishly long so here is where i end my authors note, BTW Reviews are greatly appreciated and Motivational )**


	9. Come Undone

_I am the words falling apart_

**chapter: 9 **

_Come Undone_

Keely sat sitting on the Diffy couch humming silently to herself as she waiting for Phil to return from his shower. He'd been gone for at least 15 minutes, but she didn't mind, in fact Keely was enjoying the down time. It gave her time to look back on what brought her to this moment. Closing her eyes she ran through the past month. A smile spread across her face as she replayed that day in the park.

"BOO!" someone whispered loudly

Keely flew off the couch and spun around

"Phil Diffy your mean don't sneak up on me while I'm, I'm...JUST DONT DO IT!" Keely punched Phil, who at the time was in a fit of laughter the shoulder then collapsed on the couch arms crossed.

"Hey that hurt" Phil said rubbing his shoulder, then hopping over the back of the couch plopping down next to Keely.

"You deserved it"

"yeah, thats probably true" he replied giving her a sideways grin

Keely tried to keep with her serious irritated look going, but couldn't contain the smile hiding behind her act. Phil leaned over and poked her lightly in the ribs causing her to break into giggles. Between laughing, and attempting to breath she managed to add a few "stop"s in there.

Keely grasped tightly to Phil's wrists, and using her all her body wait, was barely able to pin him down.

" Ha, What now" she smirked

"Fine, fine you win"

"I know, I always win " Keely said beaming with victory.

"Well aren't you little Miss Egotistical "

"Phil Diffy are you calling me Conceited "

"conceited, egotistical, self centered, You can word however you want, but yes, yes i am"

"Your just mean" Keely whispered, bringing herself closer to him.

"So I've been told"

The two were inches apart and getting closer by the millisecond Keely closed her eyes and leaned in...

"Phil I'm Home!"

The two jumped off each other standing awkwardly until Phil made a break for the kitchen.

-------------------------

"Thanks for dinner Phil it was really...uh...fun" Keely said smiling widely and tugging on the seam of the borrowed shorts.

The two were standing outside her front door in yet another awkward silence. Phil looked out across her auburn leaves as they floated to the ground after falling from a nearby tree.

"Yeah it was" he whispered Turning towards her taking a step forward.

Keely instinctively took a step back and reached behind her for the door handle.

"well I should go, It's getting late and its kind of chilly out here" turning the handle she took a step back cracking the door open.

"ok, goodnight"

"night" she whispered disappearing behind the door.

Phil smiled and jumped from the porch

-

when Keely entered the house she found herself face to face with her mother

"sweetie we need to talk" she motioned for Keely to join her in the living room. this isn't good Keely thought to herself.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**---------------------------**

Keely sat drumming her fingers nervously against her leg. She stole another glance at her watch they had been sitting here10 minutes and still hadn't said a thing. She turned to look at Phil only to find him staring at her.

"Hey... Phil...earth to Phil" waving her hand inches from his face she rolled her eyes in annoyance, this was going to have to stop. She usually found his staring at her cute, but not today. He was taking it to far, she couldn't concentrate, and it wasn't making what she had to do any easier,

"wh-wh- what" he said shaking his head bringing himself back into reality

Keely leaned in closer to him, "quit staring at me" she whispered

"I...uh, I..I wasn't" Phil said running his fingers gently through his scruffy hair.

"oh, alright what would you call it then?"

" I was just..."

Keely interrupted him, "you were _JUST _staring at me" she sneered

" I _was_ _**JUST **_watching he cars going by" Phil turned away from her, and looked out across the park.

Keely bit her lip, and turned away. fishing her ipod out of her pocket. She turned it on and scrolled down to '_the last one' _by the Cary Brothers. About halfway through she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up. She could feel a chill creeping up her spine and knew instantly that he was watching her, His eyes caused her skin to burn she felt so vulnerable, she knew if he looked long enough he could see right through her., Keely brushed her thumb across the panel on her ipod turning the volume up as high as it would go, trying to get her mind off his stare, but it soon became to much. Yanking the headphones from her ear she turned to face him

"Okay, thats it! What is with you? and don't say nothing because you've been acting weird all day"

"I have not"

"Yes, You have. You keep staring at me and don't deny it because we both know its true. I tripped over air earlier and not one wise remark came from those lips so spill it future boy!"

"You know you haven't exactly been acting normal today either," he said rising to his own defense and quickly added "could you not call me that, there are a lot of people here."

Phil got up and grabbed her arm pulling her back behind some old tree's. Trying to get a little more privacy. Keely pulled away from him.

"Don't you go turning this on me Phil Diffy, if you have something to say man up and say it!"

Phil looked out towards the slide, where they had first met. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to say whats on your mind too."

"alright deal." Keely said calming down a little

"You first" Phil said nervously

"No way "

"ok, fine, on the count of three we are both going to say whats on our mind "

"what are we 5?"

"do you have a better idea?" Phil asked angrily

" no.."

"didn't think so, now no joking, and no wise cracks, ok?"

"Fine" Keely said letting out a deep sigh

"one" Phil took in a deep breath

"two" Keely gnawed on her bottom lip, and giving her attention to the odd shaped tree behind Phil.

**Both:** "Three...I think I love you I'm moving"

"WHAT?" they yelled coherently

Keely began pacing around, to say she was freaking out would be an understatement,

_how could he say that he didn't mean it did he?_

Phil couldn't breathe, he felt his heart collapse with the words that had come from her mouth. She can't be moving. He felt like crying and screaming at the same time, but he knew none of it would help. He pushed her words to the back of his mind and walked over to the confused Keely who was still pacing nervously back and forth. he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"please say you don't really love me?" she almost screamed at him. 

Phil could feel something jab into his heart, he didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"You don't feel the same way do you?"

Keely desperately wanted to say yes, but she couldn't it would only make things harder. She couldn't admit to loving him, not when she was about to move, it would be best just to let him go. Closing her eyes she quietly whispered

"No, Phil i don't, I'm sorry"

Phil sunk into the grass pulling his knee's into his chest,burying his head in his hands. **_See slick she doesn't even like you, i bet you feel pretty stupid now eh_**Phil silently cursed the voice in his head, it Definitely wasn't helping.

"When do you leave" Phil mumbled to a brown spot on the grass.

"Next Sunday...Phil i'm..."

Phil interrupted "Don't bother, just go" he pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around his knees

Keely fought back the tears, she had done this to him, everything was her fault, but this was nothing new everything was always her fault. she attempted a nod and sprinted away from him.

--------------------------------

Phil sat there for at least an hour, he couldn't move, she had paralyzed him. He felt the nausea rising from the pit of his stomach. _This is stupid slick get up. Come on get up it isn't the end of the world. Come on Phil, come on___

Rain began Pouring down. The sharp pain of reality pelted him with every drop. He felt his knee's stiffening as his hands pushing him up. He took off running, the wind hit him on all sides, he felt his breaths shortening and his legs getting heavier, but he didn't care, he had to run he didn't know where he was going but destination wasn't important at the moment, all that mattered was getting away, he had to get away.

------------------------------

Keely felt her feet come to a halt. Looking up at the freshly painted sign, she took a deep breath, She didn't question why she was here, somewhere deep down she already knew. Closing her eye's Keely found comfort in the only thing she could these days, other than Phil, but she was pretty sure she just lost him. Her fingers slid across the surface raising the volume. Rain came splashing down and she knew it was now or never.

"Welcome to the Pickford Medical can i help you Miss?

Keely paid no attention to the dark haired over worked, and most-likely under payed lady at the front desk. She turned down the left corridor and mouthed the room numbers to herself.2118...,2119..., 2120, ...2121. Keely came to a dead stop. This was the room. She reached out for the door handle but stopped before it came into contact with her skin.. She could feel herself pulling back. One foot followed the other until she felt her back collide with the wall. Her knees buckled and she slid down to the cold hard floor. Hours passed, song after song Keely tried to make herself rise from the floor, a janitor walked by and knelt down beside her,

"Excuse me Miss " came a muted voice to her left, she paid it no attention, her eyes were glued to 12 letters beneath the room number. Jason E. Teslow , below that were 6 other letters Crt. Con.. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant.

"Critical Condition" were the only words she could make flow from her mouth. She knew what that meant, and she knew it was her fault. The man was sitting next to her but she didn't care her eyes fluttered shut, sending her thoughts to the past.

"_**Please dad please" she quivered her lower lip and let her eyes melt her fathers heart.**_

"_**ok, ok but just this once and keep"**_

_**the girl cut him off,"i know i know keep it between us"**_

"_**thats my girl" he said running his fingers through her hair, and making a U-turn, at the light.**_

_**Keely swung around and retrieved her camera and microphone from the back seat. She was bouncing with anticipation, her first real-live interview, she knew her mother was expecting them for dinner, and would be mad if they were late and even madder if she found out it was over a quote on quote " silly ambition" , but right now that was the least of her problems, she and her father were going out on a call, and excitement was bubbling within her.**_

_**Suddenly she felt herself fling forward, and the car spun around to the left. She glanced over to see a horrified look in her fathers eyes, the tires screeched sending the car rolling. Her seat belt slammed into her neck causing all the air to leave her gasping she tried to avoid the darkness that was falling upon her**_

Keely felt someone frantically shaking her. Turning her head she lifted and eyelid and found herself face to face with the hospital janitor, squinting read his name tag _Phil... _Keely rolled her eyes, great just what she needed another Phil. She let the man help her to her feet, then looked around for a clock, Bingo, there was one hanging at the end of the hall, adjusting her eyes she could barely make out the numbers, it was Midnight. She was totally grounded.

"Are you ok?" she heard janitor Phil say.

turning to face him, she dropped her eyes to the ground silence echoed through the halls.

"no, I'm really not" fighting to hold back the tears she spun on her heels, bracing herself for what punishment lay ahead. Running to the revolving doors she heard the petter patter of the janitors feet as he ran after her could hear him calling her , but what did he know, what did anyone know? Phil and her father were the only ones who could ever understand her,she had pretty much lost her father, and she was losing Phil. Flying through the doors she let her tears fall, nothing mattered anymore. She'd be gone by next Sunday, and it was probably best.

**A/N: sorry if the beginning felt rushed... it kind of was. I wrote the 2 days later before the beginning and was having trouble filling in the gap. I know theres a bunch of Mechanical errors and I'll fix them over time i just thought i should get a new chapter out so that everyone knew im not dead. I guess thats all tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

_I am the words: Falling Apart_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Grounded: an eight letter word dreaded by all teens, well all of them except Keely that is. To her that word was music to the ears. The only excuse she had not to see him, to be with him. Which explains her current cocoon state. It had been two days since her Fight and Flight, and what had she been doing? Well lets just say it's a little shy of nothing.

Keely lay motionless curled up in a ball on her bed behind a mountain of boxes. Having trouble breathing but that seemed routine over the past two days. She found comfort in her form of inhaler, commonly called the apple ipod. Did it really help? No.. but she had to do something with her time.

**Irony**: a word every teenager comes to know.

**Definition**: The opposite of what you are led to believe will happen

**Example:** since the day she learned Phil was from the future she had worried he would pack up and leave her, but irony popped up from behind a bush and attached itself to her right hip. She was now the one leaving Phil. There were reasons this much was true, but it didn't take away aching of her heart.

_3 DAYS EARLIER _

_----------------------------------_

"_what is it mom?" Keely asked nervously and taking a seat on the cold leather sofa_

"_sweety, your father, He's been moved from his room, the doctor says if he doesn't get to a specialist we'll , we'll lose him." Mandy Teslow sat with her shaking hands between her legs, it was so hard to keep herself together, when everyone could clearly see she was falling apart._

"_bu-but mom what are we going to do, we've already taken out a second mortgage on the house. How are we suppo.."_

" _shh, shh, shh" Mandy hushed her daughter "My sister invited us to stay with her in Texas there's a specialist in Dallas and its only an hour away from her... well 'our' new home."_

"_BUT MOM WE CANT PHIL AND I, ME AND..., Keely let out a deep sigh. "we, we just cant, mom we just cant. "_

"_I'm sorry" were her moth _

_-----------------------_

"Get Up" said a stern voice blinding Keely by opening the curtains proving that there was In fact life beyond the cave she had d recently been calling her room.

"just leave me alone" she replied grumpily tossing her head beneath the covers.

"this is your last warning that butt better be out of bed and into the sunlight by the next time i come in here OR else!"

grunting Keely rolled over to see her alarm clock. 3:00pm. Slowly she began to get up. Forcing herself to her closet and grabbed the nearest articles of clothing. Today she didn't really care what she wore . slipping her ipod from her bed to her pocket, and throwing on her flip-flops she stumbled down the stairs and fell into the afternoon air.

Being outside made her nauseated. If she had learned anything in the past few months, it was that anything was possible once outside the comfort of your own home. She quickly ran from her street not wanting to chance a run-in with he who must not be named. _Must ban all things Phil, Phillip Diffy never existed... Phil, Phil who? _despite her efforts to diluted the presence Phil, she found that more memories presented themselves than the ones that were previously there. Who knew months could contain so many memories. Every little detail permanently engraved in her head._ Great, just great the one thing i need to forget, is the one thing that's ever made sense._

Keely strolled along main street, watching people enter and exit the small stores surrounding it. For a small town there seemed to be a lot of people. She lifted her arms and wrapped them gently around her sides. Keely had been walking about an hour now, but decided to keep going, nothing awaited her at home, and she was enjoying the fresh air. As time went on she found herself once again in Pickford Park. Sighing Keely walked over to the tire swing, laying her stomach across the gap allowing her arms and feet to hang out. Slowly she began twisting the swing in a circular motion, when she go to the point that her feet nor hands could reach the dirt, she let go.

As she spun time seemed to freeze. The spinning was rattling her brain and blurring her vision, but it felt good, Like when you first step into a hot shower. The first few seconds it burns causing you to tense up, but the longer your there the better you feel, and the more relaxed you become.

In a way the swing reminded her of herself. You spend most of your time turning and turning preparing for the big spin, but when it finally gets there your not quite ready. You hold on for dear life, and pray you make it through in one piece. So far she wasn't taking the spin well. She was In fact the words falling apart.

_**She hung by her seat belt, the strap was digging into her neck. She felt blood trickle down from her forehead. She couldn't bring herself to look over at her father for fear of what she might find. Hours seemed to pass she could here sirens wailing, people screaming, children crying, but why they weren't the ones hanging by the necks?**_

_**Someones reaching over she struggled to find the buckle, her right arm hurt but she didn't think it was anything serious. Sucking in and raising her left shoulder she was able to find the latch. Counting to three she braced herself for the fall. Landing on what was believed to be the hood of the car she tried to avoid the large shards of glass surrounding her.**_

_**Keely pulled her eyes tightly shut and turned her head in her fathers direction, she needed to see him, but she was afraid. Keely resorted once again to the 1-2-3 method, but what she saw she wasn't ready for. Her dads eyes were rolled back displaying only white. He was bleeding from the left side of his head, and his right leg was hanging limply in front of her face. Keely instantaneously she shut her eyes once more and brought her hand up to mute her scream. The same arm from earlier wrapped itself Keely around her waist pulling her from the wreckage. **_

**A/N:It's short i know, if it feels incomplete i apologize. But i feel bad for making you all wait so long between chapters. This one is mainly to introduce you to Keely's past.**


	11. we might as well be strangers

_I am the words: Falling apart_

**Chapter 11:**

**we might as well be strangers**

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a **another time**  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers_

He came to a stop upon reached the towns edge. Placing his head between his legs, attempting to regain the oxygen flow to his lungs. Setting back up he clasped his sides and walked around . As Phil Looked up at the diluted rays of sunlight coming from behind a mess of clouds, he lowered himself to the curb releasing a long overdue sigh. _At least it's stopped raining his temples he began to take in the surroundings. Although he had never been this far he could tell he was still in Pickford. It looked much like the rest of the small town, green and surrounded by trees._

A stabbing pain aroused from his chest. He rubbed the place where his heart was suppose to be, but knew it wasn't there anymore. _She_ had taken it, and by the looks of things he wasn't ever going to get it back. Phil once again moved to the fetal position, running his hands through his wet hair. What was he going to do now. He silently cursed himself for not listening to the voice in the first place. It had been right. He should have just let her be, but know he had to do the "_Phil" _thing in get involved with her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. When am i ever going to learn. _Sighing he returned to his feet. He had been through 16 years of his life, and finally found out that life sucks. It's true you try and try and try again, but in the end you always seem to fail. Your running towards the mesmerizing light at the end of the tunnel, but when you get there you end up 6 feet under. That light was just the headlight of an18-wheeler waiting to crush you and your pathetic little dreams. Phil hung his head low and played soccer with the loose gravel on his long journey home. It had been an exhausting, heartbreaking day, and he needed some rest.

He was greeted by his fathers warm smile as he fell through the front door, but Phil wasn't in the mood for a chat. So he just shrugged it off and headed up the stairs to his room. Unsurprisingly enough he fell asleep the moment his head crashed into the pillow.

It was Monday morning, but Phil didn't feel like going to school. The look on his fathers face when he reached the foot of the stairs told him that he understood. Phil examined his father's grease stained fingers, and smudged face. He appeared to be cleaning some mechanical part. Lloyd noticed the perplexed look on Phil's face and nodded out towards the "_RV_"in the driveway. _Of course that makes perfect sense fix it, fix us. _Phil walked over the the sink and grabbed the rag hanging from the spout. The two sat across from each other working diligently on each part until the sun began to fade once again from the sky.

The next day Phil still felt no desire to return to school. So he pertain his usual spot across from his father working in silence. Last night Phil came to the conclusion that fixing the time machine was probably best. They could avoid the accident, and return to the future. As far as Keely would be concerned Phil Diffy never existed , but sadly he would have to live with her elusive presence until he reached his end.

**A/n: yeah I know i would hardly call this a chapter but with school and extra curricular activities i have like NO time. Is it my own fault? Yeah it is but hey a girl has to have a life... oh anyway about the story. It doesn't say much i promise we'll get past thoughts and feelings soon. The quote about the truck thing is not how i view life. Just something i thought up. This weeks song is by Keane title of the chapter title of the song. Um next weeks chapter is entitled She Doesn't Get it... song by the format... um. This thing is about to become longer than the chapter itself Ergo here is where i Close. Thanks for reading. Review if you would like. I encourage you go towards the light at the end of the tunnel, and the last thing is Elusive is an awesome word.**


	12. Info

**ok well first off before you get to excited this is not a new chapter.. more of an update/informative authors note.. First off I regret to inform you.. well mainly Aly that the next chapter is not She Doesn't Get It, but do not be sad my new idea i think you might like. I also have some i guess it's bad news there are only between 1 to 3 chapters left in this story. So if there is anything you would like to see me know I'll try to squeeze it in. For the most part however. i have the last bit written in my head. Now for the good news the story is expected to be finished sometime in the next two weeks. Or at least that my goal. The next chapter is entitled Answers From the Great beyond. I don't really know if the story relates to the song at all, but i love the song and it inspired and or motivated me.**

**that is it**

**Karah**


	13. 12

_I am the words: falling apart_

**chapter 12**

**Friday**

-----------------------

**Confession time this is more like a chapter 12 preview you'll have to do some critical thinking to understand what i have so far. If you dont get it No big everything will explain itself later on.**

"Get Up" came a stern voice from a crack in the doorway. Phil grunted and rolled over on his stomach, while pulling the covers over his head.

"That means now" came the voice entering the room and lifting the covers from the sleeping boy's head.

"Thanks but no thanks" came Phil's grumpy voice from beneath the covers.

"I'm not asking you i'm telling you" Lloyd said angrily pulling Phil up to his feet. You already missed most of this week so i want you dressed in ready in 5 minutes!

"Fine" Phil mumbled reaching for the wizard

-----------------------

It was like a slow hurricane. Leaving the one caught in it waiting impatiently for the end. Everything around you is blowing passed, and there you sit curled in a ball praying for the end. This paints a clear picture of what was going on in Phil's mind. He feared looking up. Well it wasn't so much that he feared for himself, more that he feared for her. It was clear by now that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Anger rose from the pit of his stomach, causing the nauseating blow to all his senses. Why must life always be so difficult?

He made it all the way to lunch with his head hung low. He sat down at the nearest table and caressed his face in his hands. Any attempt made at calming his temper failed. Phil's fingers twitched and breathing raised to half a notch below hyperventilation. He could feel her eyes on him, she was close. To close to fit his current moods likings. Using gods gift of peripheral vision he saw the dark fabric of her skirt brush the table. Phil quickly shut his eyes rubbing his temples attempting to avert his thoughts anywhere but the present. The shaking hands clenched together forming tight fists. He knew what was coming, he tried to once again control his anger, remorse, or whatever you want to call the elusive presence Keely seemed to throw at him with her every move, but it was no use he was cracking.

"GOD DAMN IT" he shouted slamming his fists into the cool lunch room tables, and rising simultaneously to his feet.

Keely spun around her pupils showing the fear anyone within a 50 foot radius now felt. At the time she was no more than 10 feet from him. His what use to be warm brown eyes now appeared to be charcoal black. He made the fury in himself apparent. Her fear quickly melted to disappointment.

"I Don't even know you anymore Phil" she whispered and began her slow retreat in the opposite direction.

His legs quickly turned to jelly causing a quick fall back to his seat. He allowed his head once again to fall into his palms.

"Happy couple no more?" smirked someone sliding themselves into the seat next to him.

Phil looked up at his blond haired peer. He gave him his best ''piss off face'' but it came out more like an exhausted grimace.

"Chillax Dude, I was kidding" the stranger said obviously disappointed by his miss interpreted joke.

Phil sighed _Its good to know that i disappoint everyone, and not just __**her**_... he thought to himself.

"I'm Owen by the way" the boy said extending his hand

"Phil" He replied gruffly and solemnly took Owen's hand.

The bell rang in the nick of time he didn't know if he could stand anymore human contact, but Owen managed to slip one thing in

"Oh and Phil don't take it to personally Keely hasn't been the same sense The accident"

Phil stopped and turned around "You Know her?"

"Yeah we were actually pretty good friends."

"Really?" Phil gawked at the though of her hanging out with anyone but him

"Haha don't act to surprised , she was actually fairly popular, but the accident... well it just changed her thats all. Well i need to get to class later Phil"

"Wait What accident?" he called after him

"August 14, you were in town by then weren't you​?" Owen called over his shoulder

"Actually I was just coming into ...SHIT" Phil yelled running towards the schools exit, he had finally made the connection.

"Dude where you going we still have like 3 hours left here" Owen chuckled at him

"I have something that needs some checking into" he echoed back slamming though the double doors.


	14. everything's turning to dust Pt1

_**I am the words: falling apart**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

_Every thing's turning to dust_

Phil crashed through the front door. Lloyd sat at the table removing the parcels of gooped oil from some unknown piece of the time machines crevices. Phil looked nervously around, for his object of desire. Flinging hand towels from drawers and knocking down books from the shelves in the process. Surrendering to is all to soon defeat he spun on his heels to face his father.

"Where is it?" he half shouted

"Phil, Calm down where is what?"

"The Giggle" he breathed

"Phil you know most of our gadgets were destroyed in the crash, now why do you need it?"

"So it's gone?"

"That's what i am saying, Now Why---" but Lloyd attempts were pointless Phil was already out the door and running down the road.

Phil bounded the steps of his, what he hoped to be final destination on this quest for knowledge. He paused at the door. _Do you really want to know this?_ . Phil nodded to himself and extended his hand for the brass knob.

"Welcome to Pickford's Public Library." came a blunt voice from behind the checkout desk. If there's anything i can help you with please just ask"

Phil could see her now, She had snow white hair, and her eyes were glued to a small leather bound book that lay between her palms.

"Do you save all the newspapers?"

"Yes"

"um, well where are they"

"Back and in the room to the right"

"Thanks" Phil mouthed nervously and darted to the room, before she found out he was suppose to be in school.

The room was full of shelves stalked with Newspapers From floor to ceiling. Dating from the early 1800's to present day. Sighing Phil looked discouragingly. The build up of dust assured him that no one had bothered with them in a while. He was about to give up, but spotted a shelf not to far away. It wasn't completely dust free, but it defiantly stood out as the most recently updated. He slowly forced his feet to inch towards it. He clenched his fist and took one last deep breath before reaching for the nearest one. December 8 2007 he smiled realizing that was was last weeks paper. He skimmed through them until he found the one he was looking for. He was about to pull it out but froze. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to the question that had been ringing through his mind since his run in with Owen at lunch. Figuring it was now our never he slowly pulled it out of the pile and glanced at the headline. His legs turned to jello and his heart stopped. He could feel the tears welting up as he slid down to the hideous green carpet. Whether he wanted to out not, he had figured out what he needed to know and instantly regretted his curiosity.

--------------------------------

Keely got home from school and hurried immediately to her room slinging her back back into a the corner and crashing face first into her bed. She slammed her fists against the soft material of her comforter and cursed silently to herself. He made her so angry, why was he blaming her for all of this. She felt the tears stream down her face and new immediately why. It was her fault he had loved her, and she had essentially rejected him. If only he could see the pain it caused her. She shook the thought away. That would only make things worse, it was best if she stuck to the game plan she'd be leaving first thing in the morning, and for the first time since her mother told her the news she was glad. Keely wasn't sure how much more of him she could take. It took all her strength, determination, and concentration to stay away from him. The only thing that would help was distance lots of distance. She grimaced looking back at this morning.

_**Keely walked solemnly down her porch steps and bit her lip the moment she saw him. He head turn told her to turn around and walk back through the door, but her body made her continue on. She took her place on the opposite side of the street from him, doing her best to keep her attention straight ahead. She could feel him staring at her and it took every ounce of strength she had not to return the stare. She heard footsteps drawing nearer and she prayed it wasn't him. She heard her name spoken but ignored it and pressed on. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She didn't fight against it, but she did look the other way.**_

"_**Please talk to me." Phil whispered staring at her intently. Keely gritted her teeth, and crossed her arms, but said nothing back.**_

"_**It doesn't have to be like this, We can still be friends." he pleaded "look your leaving in two days i don't want it to end like this" he whispered reaching out for her.**_

_**Keely Stepped back dodging his gesture and stared him in the eye. "Your Wrong. It does have to end like this and it will."she muttered and headed once again in the direction of the school. Phil stood there numb. "Oh and just for the record" she said turning back toward him "I'm leaving Tomorrow. My mother thinks the sooner we get out of here the better... and i'm beginning to believe her."**_

Keely shook her head violently trying to erase the memory...but it was no use, it was there permanently engraved in her mind. Haunting her. His face formed its way once again into her mind. She had hurt him, again. The tears came faster as did the memories she looked back at the 2 months she'd known him. Her heart ached and her head was throbbing. She heard her mothers voice from behind her bedroom door, but she ignored it digging her face into her pillow and pulling her blanket across her. That's where she remained before falling into a restless sleep.

----------------------

"Excuse me son" came a man's voice from a few feet away. Phil looked up to see an older man in a navy shirt standing in the door way. "we're closing" he muttered staring sympathetically to the boy crouched up against the self... "is there anything i can do for you?" he asked moving a few steps closer

"Have you ever done something you wish you hadn't?" Phil asked wearily.

The man crouched down looking him in the eye. "Well sure, I mean i'm sure we all have done something in out past we regret, but like everything else bad you suffer through it, and learn from it"

"But what if it was something that ruined the life of someone you love the most. What if you hadn't done it and they ended up happy." Phil asked dropping his voice to a whisper and creasing his forehead.

The man thought silently to himself before standing up and extending his hand in Phil's direction. " fix what you can, apologize for what you can't fix, and move on with your life."

Phil took the mans hand and stood up. "What if you can't fix it?" Phil asked looking up at the man.

"have you tried?"

"No But-" Phil began

"but what" the man interrupted. "If you haven't tried, then who says it can't be done."

Phil shrugged and handed the man the paper. "Thanks" he whispered and exited through the door.

The man looked down at the article in his hand

**August 14 2007. **

_what was believed to be a hit in run accident occurred today at the center of Oak and Bloom. The white Saturn was severely damaged upon impact. Paramedics say there were two passengers in the car at the time. The man was life flighted to Pickford Medical and is believed to be in a coma. And the girl was miraculously unharmed. Pickford police department believe the damage to of been caused by either and eighteen wheeler, RV, _or something of the sort. Eye witnesses claim they can not recall what the vehicle looked like one moment it was there, and the next it was gone. If you have any information please contact the authorities at once.

**A/N: wow sorry it took so long i have the last chapters written but i can seem to fit in the ones in between I've had a bit of writers block but it seems to be slowly fading away please tell me what you think and I'll try to have the next few chapters out ASAP**


	15. Pt 2

_I am the Words: Falling Apart_

**Chapter 15:**

_Part II_

Phil walked emotionless through the front door. Lloyd looked up and was about to speak. The look in Phil's eyes made his jaw snap back up, it was best to just let him be. Phil walked limply up the stairs and fell to his mattress. His mind ran through ways to tell Keely that it was all his fault but he felt himself cringe at the possible outcomes._ What are you going to do slick?_ The voice echoed in his head. Phil gnawed his lips shoving his face deeper into the pillow. His heart ached and a lump formed into his throat. this whole thing was his fault. If only he hadn't insisted taking one last stop. His head violently shook the thought away. It was no use she was leaving tomorrow morning. There was no way he'd get the chance to tell her even if he convinced himself to do so. Phil closed his eyes attempting to drift into a deep sleep but it was no use. He flipped over on his back tracing patterns on the ceiling with his eyes. Sleep wasn't going to come tonight.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Phil lay in the same position that he had all weekend. The glow from his wizard told him it was only 3AM. His eyes begged him to get some sleep but his head knew it wasn't going to happen. He tried to imagine what Keely was doing right now. He could see her laying in her new bed in Texas in a deep peaceful sleep. Her head laying gently on the soft white pillow, a smile smeared on her face. He hoped she was happy, Phil wanted nothing more for her to be happy. Even if he couldn't be. Slowly he forced himself from the warm bed. Vision blurring from exhaustion as he made his way to the bathroom to start his shower. Three hours later he emerged from the shower. He was shivering. About half way through the shower the water turned ice cold, but he didn't mind. It was actually kind of reassuring. Something reminding him that he was still alive, that he could feel something other than pain. He took his time dressing today spitting out several outfits from the wizard and trying each on. _That's right slick you have all the time in the world._ The annoying voice called out. Phil rubbed his hand roughly against his chest.

"time" he mimicked aloud. He was beginning to hate that word.

He left his room and stumbled down the steps to the front door. he glanced at his father, picked up his faded gray backpack, and exited the house.

"Psst." Phil heard someone call in his direction. He ignored the sound and kept his attention on the teacher lecturing in the front of the room. It was hard enough for him already. The empty desk in front of him was mocking him. His heart ached every time he thought of who _use _to sit there.

"Psst. Phil" it came again. It took all his concentration to keep his stare on the teacher, and he knew he was fixing to crack. Suddenly he felt something smack him in the back of the head. His head turned abruptly looking for the cause of the blow. He rolled his eyes...It was Owen.

"Not in the mood Owen!!" he snapped in his direction.

"What are you doing here?" Owen whispered back. By now they had the back half of the classes attention. Everyone glared at him waiting for Phil's reply.

"What the hell do you think i'm doing here i'm trying to learn!" Phil said a little too loudly. Mrs. Johnson turned around.

"What was that Mr. Diffy?" she asked caulking an eyebrow

"Nothing Mrs. Johnson... please Continue with your lesson." Phil replied turning back around to face the board.

"Don't you read the paper?" Owen hissed in his direction.

"No, Now shut up Owen!" Phil shot back not letting his eyes leave the board. Owen sighed and stood up. He walked up to Mrs. Johnson, whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He then walked over to her desk grabbed the newspaper. He paused a moment found the article he was looking for then walked over to Phil took him by the collar and drug him into the hall.

"Read" he huffed obviously aggravated now.

"No" Phil replied shoving him back. And reaching for the door handle.

"Dammit" Owen Shouted. "Why didn't she Tell you, i thought you two were like best friends."

Phil spun on his heel and faced Owen once again. "Tell me what?" he choked.

"Tell you what I've been trying to tell you since This stupid class started."

"Which is?" Phil gulped

"Just read the paper Phil" Owen sighed walking back into the classroom, and leaving Phil alone.

_Death of Beloved father, husband, and adored reporter Jason Teslow leaves the town mourning today. He passed away late last night in Pickford Medicals Critical Condition Unit. He's been in a coma since his hit-and-run accident on August 14.Memorial service will be held today at 10:00AM. _

just as he finished reading Owen exited the classroom waving his car keys in the air.

"I believe we've got us a funeral to attend" he said jogging in the direction of the door. Phil Nodded and followed.

--------------------------------

Owen Pulled his car up to the curb and put it into park.

"I guess this is your stop." he said giving a reassuring grin.

"Yeah." Phil mumbled pulling the handle and setting one foot out onto the parking lot. "Aren't you coming?" he asked turning to Owen.

"Nope this is your Gig Diffy. Go get her tiger." he said nodding in the direction of the funeral home.

"Hey Owen Th--"

"Don't Mention it now hurry up before your late lover boy." Phil Nodded slamming the door and running up the steps.

**---------------**

Keely sat in the first pew of the old church staring blankly through the crowd that currently surrounded her. She felt their reassuring pats but she ignored them. They most-likely didn't know her and she certainly didn't know them.**-**_mpty, -nclos-d, surround-d, -ncas-d, annoy-d._ _Would you like to buy a vowel? _. She thought to herself as her arm tightened its wrap around her abdomen. It had been there since they received the news, and she had a feeling that if she let go now,even for a minute, she'd shatter into a million unrecognizable pieces, and so Keely held on tighter. His closed casket lay directly in front of her, she couldn't see it through the crowd but she knew it was there. Her head dropped and her free hand fiddled absentmindedly with the seam of her skirt. Someones hand brushed her finger tips but unsurprisingly enough it's owner was also obscured by the crowd. Their fingers laced with hers and pulled her forward. She wanted to pull free but she didn't have the strength to fight and whatever they wanted couldn't possibly make her day worse. Moments later they erupted from the crowded building out into the sunshine. _Isn't it suppose to rain at funerals?_ Her mind questioned as her eyes followed the hand holding hers up.

"You" she whispered in his direction

"Me" he breathed back.

"what doing here?" she asked slipping her hand away from his and placing it beneath her other arm.

"I thought maybe we could walk?"

Keely turned to look at the broad doors of the church then shrugged and followed him down the steps. Several minutes of complete silence passed.

"I'm sorry" Phil whispered stopping and facing her.

"about?"

"Your dad"

"Oh, It's not like it was your fault." she sighed pacing slowly forward

"Actually...Keel" he began then trailed off

"What?" she asked turning back toward him and raising an eyebrow

"um..."

"Actually, what?" she demanded stepping closer

"F-Forget it, i-it;s not the best time."

"Phil my dad just died and if you know something about it then tell me." she said gritting her teeth.

"Please..Kee..."

"DAMMIT PHIL JUST TELL ME!"

and with that everything he knew came spilling out. Starting with the day he ran into Owen and ending with the day at the library. He knew he was speaking to quickly but he was sure she heard him when she collapsed to the ground pulling herself into a ball.

"Keely" Phil whispered coming closer to her.

"Go" she muttered harshly.

"Keel i'm really really sorry." he continued

"I Said Go"

"If i would have known i never would have..."

"WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE WITH YOU GO, LEAVE, AS IN I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN SO JUST GO" she shouted at him. She could see the tears forming in his eyes but right now she didn't care.


	16. Love Between Lies

_I am the words: Falling Apart_

**Chapter 16**

_Love between lies_

Phil sat hunched over a lightly sketched blue print. His eyes memorized by the simplicity of the equations. A bitter smile found it's way upon his lips and he shot like a bottle rocket from his chair. His fists pounded on the cold hardness of his neighbor's door

"KEELY, KEELY!:"

Mrs. Teslow hurried to the door and welcomed Phil with a warm smile.

"Is Keely Here" Phil blurted out impatiently.

"No sorry honey she's not" Mandy was about to close the door but noticed the disappointment upon the boys face, "but if it helps i believe she said she was headed towards the park". Phil's face lit up. He quickly hugged the women at the door and bounded down the stairs. Mandy smiled as she watched him make his way up the street

Phil sprinted his way to the park attempting to avoid oncoming traffic, but stopped once he reached the slide. His head spun frantically around searching for her. Bingo he spotted her blond hair and light blue shirt

"Keely, Keely I DID IT!!!"

Keely turned to see Phil running at her throwing himself over and around obstacles to get to her._ What is his problem, we haven't spoke sense the funeral_. She was debating whether or not to flee the scene when he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I DID IT" he yelled releasing her from his embrace and shaking her by the shoulders

"Phil did What?"

"IFIXEDITEVERYTHINGISGOINGTOBEOKAYICANFIXEVERYTHINGYOUDON'TH AVETOBESADANYMORE!" Keely rubbed her temples, and brought her hand up to his mouth muting out, the disturbance in front of her.

"First off no one can understand you when your talking that fast, and second stop yelling your giving me a headache."

Phil nodded and she slowly brought down her hand. Lowering his voice he attempted to communicate his accomplishments once again

"I fixed the time machine Keel, I can bring them back, Everything can go back to the way it was before we met. I can bring your dad back, then I'll finally be out of your life. You wont have to be sad anymore"

Keely shook her head taking in all the information. Then slowly lowered herself back down to the bench. Silently she dropped her head to her hands, watching and waiting for her response. Minutes passed before she finally brought her head back up.

"No" she whispered looking up to his dark brown eyes

"WHAT" Phil screamed at her.

"No" Keely said bluntly once again standing up.

"OH AND WHY NOT?" He said in the same tone throwing his hands in the air.

"Because it was meant to happen Phil, It was Fate"

"OH AND WHAT THE HELL DOES FATE HAVE TO DO WITH IT? MY MOTHER AND SISTER ARE DEAD, YOUR FATHER IS **DEAD. **SO TELL ME KEELY TESLOW WHAT ONE GOOD THING HAS GOD DAMN FATE DONE FOR YOU?"

"DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" the now frustrated Keely shouted at him as taking a step closer

''OHYES,PLEASE HUMOR ME KEELY!''

Keely's fingers latched around the stiff collar of his blue jean jacket. pulling his warm moist lips into hers.His body went rigid and all to soon she released him.

"That, Phil Diffy is what fate has done for me.. and i'm not ready to give it up." she whispered then sprinted to her house.

Phil felt his knees collapse and he fell to the bench with a thump. A grin found its way to his lips, and it stayed there as he gazed up at the sky waiting for the sun to set. She always had a way of making him feel paralyzed and he was beginning to enjoy it.


	17. out of my hands

I am the words: Falling Apart

Out of my hands

Being in love is an interesting and exciting feeling in itself, but when the person you love appears to share the same feelings, your greatest shock other than their returning love is the fact that gravity can keep you down. The colors seem brighter; everything looks, tastes, smells, and feels better. Your senses are 'off the chain' so to speak. So was I, I was gone, on another planet, soaring through an entirely new galaxy. Keely Teslow kissed me, asked me to stay. I could no longer feel the cold winter breeze, only the sun embracing me. I looked around the park and despite it's absence of people it seemed full of life. I had to see her again and soon. She just ran away! Giving me no time to react, wrap her in my arms and proclaim my love for her. She vanished, and I fear my courage will soon.

I got up from the bench thinking over what had just happened. Guilt and reality latched on anchoring me back to this wintery planet. Could I listen to her, could I be that selfish? My dad was falling apart. Her mother I could only assume to be in the same boat, and Keely. I thought back to the funeral and shivered. She wasn't well off herself.

I loved her! Didn't that count for anything? If I went back in time to stop the whole ordeal she'd forget me as if we never were, but I would be left with a broken heart and a everlasting haunting memory of my life with Keely Teslow.

I sighed in deep and utter perplexity; I kicked a small rock with all my might and watching it soar through the sky only to smash brutally into the side of a tree. I could relate. Just minutes ago nothing could keep me down, and now I struggle to stand up. What was I to do? I'd dreamt of Keely and I together since the day I met her. She was my outlet and I'd like to think I was hers, but Lloyd… He didn't deserve this. Mom, Pim, Mr. Teslow did they deserve to be away from family, friends over a chance at their children's happily ever after? Did Happily ever after really even exist. I'd seen it in movies old and new, but had I met one person that actually found theirs? 6 billion people in the world and I couldn't name one. Math has always been my strong suit and the statistics claim I haven't a chance. I'm in love with a girl Named Keely Teslow.

"_IT's out of my hands_

_Breaking your heart_

_Letting you go_

_It's all my fault_

_Fooling ourselves _

_There's no easy way out_

_When is it over now"_

_-GRO_

A/n I thought I was done with this story, but how could I be? There was no conclusion. So God willing there will be a few more chapters to come. Tell me what you think.


End file.
